


Scope me up

by DamieMontclair



Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Competence Kink, For short, Hand Jobs, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandobi, Some Cursing, competitive bounty hunting, sniper!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: Jangobi Week Day 5: Competence Kink (/Rain)Obi-Wan tracked Jango’s advance through the open corridors of the building through his scope. He aimed carefully. Pressed the trigger. Watched another body fall. He clicked on his comm. “15.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138931
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Scope me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> This one is for Tosh & her amazing Mand'alor Jango and MandObi art!  
> https://twitter.com/bureau_pinery/status/1347989491693326337 (warning: NSFW!)
> 
> Title's all on Tyu ♥
> 
> It's a short one, yesterday was A Day and I just wanted to get this done so I could move on to a fluffy Day 6!

The comm crackled to life. “11,” the voice on the other end stated smugly.

Jango cursed silently. Like hell he was letting the smug bastard win. He shot the next two droids he came across. “12,” he said, holding back a grin. Something heavy fell behind him.

“You’re going to have to work harder than that, darling,” the voice drawled. Jango groaned. Somewhere, his ancestors were laughing at him. He just knew it. He threw himself back into the fight with renewed fervour. They had a job to do and Jango would be damned if he didn’t get to the target first.

***

Obi-Wan tracked Jango’s advance through the open corridors of the building through his scope. He aimed carefully. Pressed the trigger. Watched another body fall. He clicked on his comm. “15.” He watched Jango curse him out with his comm muted before he punched a droid in the face. Obi-Wan swallowed. Jango had no right looking this good while punching a droid, the line of his shoulders, the curve of his ass as he twisted his hips to put more power behind the punch… Obi-Wan stopped the thought right there. This was the Mand’alor. And he was a Jedi, for all that he was Mandalorian. No sense dwelling on what could never be. He shot another droid in order to distract himself. 

Obi-Wan spotted the target at the same time as Jango did. He took quick aim and shot. The target fell to the ground, two blaster holes in the chest and one between his eyes.

“17” he said into his comm. “Looks like it’s a draw.”

Jango shot a droid rounding the corner. “Are you sure about that?” he asked smugly, turning in the direction he knew Obi-Wan was at, throwing a two-fingered salute bis way. “18.” 

“For now.” Obi-Wan groused, already turning his attention back to the droids in the compound. If that’s how it was going to be, he’d make Jango fight for it. He snipped almost every droid in the path of the other Mandalorian, barely leaving him any time to react. He had a point to make, kriff it!

***

Jango tried his best to keep up, he really did, but for every droid he shot, the kriffing redhead got five more. Manda but he hated Obi-Wan sometimes. Smug little shit in his unpainted armour and blue kute with his stupid little sniper riffle. Jango would bet good credit on the fact that Obi-Wan was probably wearing that stupidly hot look of concentration on his face while he pulled the trigger again and again. Jango focused back on the task at hand when a shot came a bit top close to his buy’ce.

“Watch where you’re shooting!” he snapped.

“Watch were you’re going!” Obi-Wan snapped back, quickly pressing the trigger again, taking down a merc sneaking up on his Mand’alor. By the time Jango was walking up the ridge to his position, Obi-Wan had stopped counting. 

A blaster shot went over his head. Obi-Wan blinked, before looking to the side. The smoking remains of a droid were laying a few feet away from where he was laying on the ground. A glance to the other side showed Jango was standing there, blasters raised. He felt heat rush through his body straight to his cock. He quickly ducked his head to hide his blush. A glint caught his eye. Before Jango could so much as blink, Obi-Wan had twisted around and pressed the trigger, shot just barely brushing the red vambraces on Jango’s still raised arm. They both flinched at the sick thump of a body falling multiple meters down to the floor. 

“Nice shot.” Jango tilted his head in acknowledgement. He thanked the Ka’ra his helmet was hiding his face because kriff, he’d never seen Obi-Wan move so fast, and the position he was laying in right now did things to Jango’s brain. He dropped his arm still holding up the blaster, holstering the weapons as casually as possible, gaze still focused on the sniper in front of him.

Obi-Wan smiled, hand coming up. “Help me up?” he asked.

Jango grabbed the hand. There was nothing wrong with helping a fellow hunter off the dirty ground after all. It totally wasn’t because he wanted to touch the redhead. He yelped as he was pulled down, landing heavily on the taller man.

Obi-Wan gasped as Jango collided with him, before quickly smirking up at the other hunter. “Is that a blaster or are you just happy to see me?” he quipped. 

Jango groaned at the line. “Seriously? This is the best you can do?”

“Would you like to find out?” Obi-Wan asked, voice husky, a hand already reaching up to the Mand’alors helmet. Teasing fingers slipped beneath the rim of the sliver and red helmet, brushing against a shaved cheek. Force but the man was hot in all his armoured glory. Obi-Wan could still feel the thrill of seeing the man stand above him, blaster out. He moaned when Jango moved against him, the pressure on his groin just on the good side of too much.

Jango shifted so he wasn’t putting his full weight on Obi-Wan, and quickly pulled off his helmet, drawing the redhead into a kiss, hand on the back of his neck and teasing at the strands of soft hair. His tongue dipped into Obi-Wans warm mouth, and he had to swallow a laugh. Kriffing bastard tasted like that Force damned Alderaani tea he liked so much.

Obi-Wan pulled away with a gasp. “Mand’alor- Jango- please-” He moaned as the hand in his hair tightened before letting for. There was a brief fumble, codpieces being pushed out of the way and trousers being pulled down before finally, finally, a hand wrapped around his dick. His hips snapped up, enjoying the friction of Jango’s leather gloves on his skin. He keened as Jango’s hand briefly pulled away, before returning, this time holding both their cocks together.

Jango groaned at the feeling of Obi-Wan against him, pulling his hand up and down their joined length slowly, relishing in the soft gasps coming from the redhead when he twisted his hand just right. He could listen to him all day. Before long, Obi-Wan was pushing up into his hand, arm across Jango’s shoulders for support.

“Jango, please- more.” Obi-Wan gasped, keening when the other man finally sped up. He pushed up, catching Jango’s mouth with his own, hand gripping the edge of his neckpiece tightly. His orgasm crashed over him like a wave, every pull of Jango’s fist around them winding him up tighter and tighter until he finally spilled with a low groan of Jango’s name. Jango kept pulling at their joined length in a bid to reach his own orgasm, drowning him in a sea of pleasure. When Jango came, it was with a bitten-off moan, Obi-Wans name on his lips.

Rain started to fall as they slowly came down, heads pushed together in a Keldabe kiss.

***

Obi-Wan breathed, enjoying the simplicity of laying on the ground under a tree, basking in the afterglow, soft rain pounding down around them. “We should do that again next time.” he breathed.

Jango opened his eyes, unashamedly taking in the other’s still flushed face. “Which part?”

Obi-Wan shot him a teasing smile. “All of it, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Ka'ra: stars
> 
> Taking a break yesterday did not make my wrist hurt less, but I _will_ see this through!


End file.
